10 Cantadas para conquistar o professor snape
by Biahsnape
Summary: Pra quem quer se divertir u.u e aprender algumas cantadas para o nosso Maravilhoso professor Snape. Aqui é o lugar certo!Pra quem quer se divertir u.u e aprender algumas cantadas para o nosso Maravilhoso professor Snape. Aqui é o lugar certo!
1. Capítulo 1

**10 Cantadas infalíveis para conquistar o professor Snape.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**10 Cantadas infalíveis para conquistar o professor Snape.**

_1. Professor Snape você não é carvão mais eu adoraria ver você queimando na minha churrasqueira. _

_2. Com licença, o zíper da sua calça está aberto. - Não, não está. - Ok, vamos resolver este problema._

_3. Você toma banho? - Claro - Então me prove, só acredito vendo._

_4. Professor eu não sou o Garrick Ollivander, mas eu adoraria medir os cm da sua varinha e ver se ela é flexível._

_5. Olhe... Eu não jogo Quadribol e você não é um pomo de ouro, mas eu tenho uma vontade de te pegar com a boca..._

_6. Fiquei sabendo que quando você fala para a sua namorada pegar no seu "grandão" ela pega no seu nariz._

_7. Professor você não da aula de português, mas eu adoraria conhecer a sua língua._

_8. Você não é um pintinho amarelinho, mas eu tenho certeza que vai caber na minha mão._

_9. Fiquei sabendo que você é o príncipe mestiço... Então posso pegar na sua espada?_

_10. Hey ranhosinho, já que todo mundo puxa o saco do Potter posso puxar seu pirulito? *-*_

–Senhorita Joan, 50 pontos a menos para a **Lufa-Lufa** por sua completa distração. – Ele me lançou aquele olhar matador. – levante-se e mostre oque tem em sua mão.

–Err... Não tenho nada sev... Professor Snape. – Droga! É hoje que ele me mata.

–Coloque a mão pra frente. – ele praticamente ordenou, enquanto os outros alunos riam da minha cara vermelha.

–Hm... Não tem nada viu. – sorri amarelo colocando a mão que estava vazia pra frente. Ai... Ele ta me fuzilando com aqueles olhos pretos... E com aquele cabelo que eu estou louca pra tacar um shampoo e esfregar a noite toda.

–Já estou perdendo a paciência senhorita Joan... Mostre logo oque tem ai atrás. – Nossa fofuxo jura que ta perdendo a paciência? Pensei que estava dando cambalhotas pela classe.

–Como assim oque eu tenho atrás. – To falando que hoje ele me mata? – É bem obvio que eu tenho oque todos os alunos da sala, inclusive o senhor tem. Um traseiro!

–100 pontos a menos pra Lufa-lufa, e todos vocês calem a boca antes que todos saem daqui sem a língua. – HAHA eu aticei a ira dele! Mas pera ele ta vindo na minha direção... Droga ele não pode ver as 10 cantadas infalíveis para conquistar o professor Snape. Não antes de eu usa-las.

– Professor... A aula já acabou. – Malfoy eu te amo!(mentira eu só amo o fofuxo)

– Tchau professor, e pode deixar que as 21h00min eu estarei na detenção – Dei uma piscada para o professor tchutchucao Snape e sai correndo.

"Ufa dessa eu me livrei".


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Olá pessoal! fiquei muito feliz em saber que estão lendo a fanfic!**_

_**Vou deixar alguns lembretes para que não haja confusão depois:**_

_**As possíveis parodias que vão aparecer aqui são originalmente minhas, okay?**_

_**Escrevi essa Fanfic para meio de divertimento, então não se sintam ofendidos se verem algo que não gostem.**_

_**É só isso! Espero que gostem!**_

* * *

–Joan você é louca, pirada ou algo do tipo? . –Mare minha melhor amiga perguntou enquanto entravamos no salão comunal da lufa-lufa.

– Claro que não sou apesar de meus pais sempre desconfiarem que tenha parafusos a menos.

–Ah isso com certeza você tem! – ela riu. – mas eu estou pasma, imagina se o seboso vem e pega esses malditos contos que você escreve sobre ele? Nossa você vai estar morta!

–Não são contos. – a repreendi indo sentar no sofá amarelo que se encontrava em nossa frente. – São dicas para conquistar o ranhoso mais fofuxo do mundo. Têm as cinquenta maneiras de atiçar o professor Snape, 100 dicas de shampoo para deixa-lo nos trinques, Como colocar o professor Snape na praia de copa cabana sem que ele saiba...

–Tatata... Já entendi. – ela riu e veio se sentar no braço do sofá. – Mas toma cuidado com essas loucuras ok? Não quero que minha melhor amiga seja expulsa.

–Claro. – rolei os olhos.

–Vai pra detenção hoje? – Ela perguntou enquanto pegava um livro. Foda ter amiga nerd!

– Claro hoje eu vou descobrir se minhas cantadas realmente funcionam. – sorri imaginando a cara do sexy Snape. – Eu já devo estar atrasada, vamos até as masmorras comigo? Eu tenho medo de escuro.

–Tem medo de escuro mais não larga do pé do morcegão. – mare riu debochada.

–Querida, com um morcegão daqueles... Eu viraria a morceguinha e saia espalhando uma batdoença e ai todo mundo ia ficar batmal e iriam para o bathospital e sairiam batbem.

–Se ta zuando com a minha cara né jo? – Ela disse fingindo estar brava, mas era visível que estava segurando a risada. Ha sou foda.

–Preciso ir... Vou me atrasar. – falei me lembrando da detenção com o tchutchucao do Snape. – pode voltar jaja à gente se encontra.

–Ok toma juízo menina. – ela tentou lançar aquele olhar de mamãe, mas deu fail.

–Tchau até depois. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e sai em disparada para as masmorras, mas claro que sem deixar de cantar a musica do sevvie.

Essa música eu estava cantando ali nas masmorras aí e  
um fantasma gostou tanto que me levou pra canta na detenção, Severinho é o nome dele.

**Severinho, Severinho,**  
**Severinho de capuz**  
**Não sei se tu me amas,**  
**Pra que tu me seduz?**

**Eu estava cantando e o fantasma disse:**  
**"menina, tu canta muito, bora canta na detenção?"**  
**Chego lá me empurrou, aí tinha**  
**um Malfoy muito doido lá dentro,**  
**o loiro olho pra mim e falou:**  
**"Qual é? Qual foi? Porque que é que tu tá nessa?"**  
**Eu disse não só porque eu estava cantando:**

**Severinho, Severinho,**  
**Severinho de capuz**  
**Não sei se tu me amas,**  
**Pra que tu me seduz?**

**Ele falou: "Pode crê meu caro, cala tua boca senão**  
**eu boto seu dente pra dentro!" Fiquei bem caladinha**  
**quando foi no outro dia, o Dumbledore falou:**  
**"Quem é o cantor?" Eu disse pronto...**  
**"Rapaz, você tá livre"!**  
**Mas nunca mais cante esse negócio de:**

**Severinho, Severinho,**  
**Severinho de capuz**  
**Não sei se tu me amas,**  
**Pra que tu me seduz?**

Parei de cantar e olhei por alguns segundos a porta da sala do professor sevvie. Bati uma vez e esperei... Ninguém atendeu. Bati mais uma vez... Ninguém atendeu. Bati a terceira vez... NINGUEM ABRIU.

–MAS QUE POR... –já disse o quando sou azarada? Pois é. Severo se abriu aporta rapidamente me fuzilando com os olhos pretos e com cara de poucos amigos.

–Oque senhorita iria dizer? – ele sibilou, e eu dei um passo pra trás. Não sou de ferro okay gente? Tenho todo o direito do mundo de ter um pokinhu de medo do sevvie.

–Mas que porção deliciosa de batatas frita que eu estava comendo foi isso que iria dizer. – Fiz uma carinha de anjos e levei um dedo na boca e o chupei. – ainda sinto o gosto do sal e do ketchup.

–E precisa gritar daquele jeito? – ele estreitou os olhos. Vichi ferrou!

–Mas é claro professor! São as batatas fritas de Hogwarts. – Fiz um gesto com as mãos e ele bufou. – Se o senhor quiser provar minhas batatas fritas depois... Elas são deliciosas.

–20 Pontos a menos por sua ousadia senhorita. –Nossa senhora dos Snape safados depois dizem que ele não é pervertido...

–Mas eu...

–Ande logo entre. – Ele me cortou e deu espaço para que eu passasse. – Quero todos os vidros de poções separados e polidos em ordem alfabética, sem usar magia. Não sai até terminar nem que tenha que amanhecer o dia aqui.

–Que comesse o castigo com Severinho Snape. – murmurei indo até umas das prateleiras lotadas de poções espalhadas.

–Oque a senhorita disse? – ele rosnou.

–Eu não disse nada. – olhei para ele. – não saiu nada da minha boca, minha língua não se mexeu minhas cordas vocais não fizeram nenhum movimento brusco!

–Ande logo, não quero ficar aqui. – ele se afastou e foi até sua mesa e pegou alguns papeis. – sua companhia não me agrada.

Meu sangue ferveu... Então não minha companhia não lhe agrada sevvie? Agora você vai ver oque ter um inferno particular e não ter pra onde fugir.

Dei dois passos firmes até uma parede que se encontrava uma escada. "Vai ser perfeito."

–Oque esta fazendo? – TO PEGANDO A ESCADA PRA DA NA SUA CABEÇA DURA¬¬' (Na de cima)

–Eu não alcanço a ultima prateleira.

–Ah claro, isso é visível senhorita Joan. – Ele estava mesmo tirando sarro da minha cara?  
"VOCE VAI VER SÓ professor Snape".

Levei até a prateleira e subi os dois primeiros degraus. A madeira rangeu. "não quebre agora, não quebre agora." Implorei mentalmente subindo mais alguns degraus.

Comecei a arrumar alguns frasquinhos e a vontade de cantar veio e do nada eu comecei a cantar.

"–" Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend (No way, no way).

–Senhorita, faça o favor cale-essa-boca-antes-que-eu-vá-e-arranque-sua-líng ua. – Ele gritou me fazendo levar um susto, por pouco não caio.

–Desculpe professor. – sussurrei vermelha, mas ai um sorriso malicioso apareceu em meu rosto. – Já sei vou cantar outra talvez o senhor goste.

–VOC...

–**Oppan gangnam style**

**Gangnam style**

**Oppan gangnam style**

**Gangnam style**

**Oppan gangnam style**

**Eh sexy lady**

**Oppan gangnam style**

**Ehh- sexy lady**

**Oooo**

–SENHORITA JOAN JONKS PARE AGORA! – foi à única coisa que ouvi depois de me desequilibrar da escada numa tentativa inútil de imitar a coreografia...

A escada tombou para o lado levando eu e varias poções para o chão.

ADEUS VIDA CRUEL FOI BOM ENQUANTO EU VIVI PRA VER A BUNDINHA DO PROFESSOR SNAPE. Agora eu to morta, sem duvidas eu to morta!

–Droga! Ai... – gemi de dor me virando no meio dos cacos, cortando a maior parte do meu braço. –Ai...

–Olhe só oque a senhorita fez minhas poções. – nossa eu ali morrendo e ele ligando pras malditas poções. –Garota estupida!

–Sevvie eu sei que tu ta querendo me matar, mas pelo amor que tu tem na minha amada sogra me ajuda a levantar. – estupida oque tu ta falando 'o'

–Eu devia te deixar ai. – ele praguejou vindo em minha direção e se agachando em no meio daquela bagunça.

–Nossa é grande mesmo... – falei pensativa e ele franziu a testa.

–Oque é grande?

–O seu Nari... Sua capa. – "quer morrer sua louca?".

–Vamos vou leva-la para a ala hospitalar. – A ironia desse homem ainda me deixara louca.

Severo me ajudou a levantar, e eu gemia, de dor. Nossa será que não poderia me levar no colo? Isso é tão Snape.

Andamos as presas pra sair dali, apesar de eu ficar reclamando e sevvie bufando a cada palavra que eu dizia. O HOMEN CONFUSO VIU!

E quando chegamos ao corredor norte do Primeiro Andar do castelo eu suspirei por finalmente estar lá.

–Ai meu deus oque aconteceu professor Snape? – disse madame Pomfrey Preocupada vindo até nós.

–Senhorita Joan caiu da escada em minha sala e derrubou praticamente todas minhas poções e ingredientes. –Ele falou com raiva e eu suspirei.

–Tubo bem querida venha comigo vamos cuidar disso. – Ela sorriu gentilmente e eu retribuo. –Professor preciso de uma poção para dor muscular.

–Tudo bem. – ele disse do famoso jeito Snape de ser. – Volto em alguns minutos.

E assim observei o professor sexy Snape sumir pelos corredores... Ele não sabe oque o esperava...

* * *

**_Oque acharam? :D_**

**_Bjs e até a proxima!_**


End file.
